


B-B-Boyfriends?!

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Mark is fed up with oblivious youngjae, hes fed up with jjp too, its fluff, youngjae is as oblivious as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, it really shouldn't have been a surprise to Youngjae when he learned that Jinyoung and Jaebum were actually dating. I mean, he guessed, given how grossly domestic they could be at times (though, sometimes they both extended that domesic behavious over to Youngjae, which was weird?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	B-B-Boyfriends?!

Honestly, it really _shouldn't_ have been a surprise to Youngjae when he learned that Jinyoung and Jaebum were actually dating. I mean, he guessed, given how grossly domestic they could be at times (though, sometimes they both extended that domestic behaviour over to Youngjae, which was _weird_?) 

Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Mark decided to steal Youngjae in between his classes for coffee, and he happily agreed to join, eager to spend more time with his favourite hyungs. Jaebum and Jinyoung had decidedly rooted a place in Youngjae's heart during the few weeks he's known both of them. They both looked after him a lot; Jaebum was that constant, steady force that forced Youngjae out of bed most days (he could sleep through a earthquake, honestly) and kept his spirits up, and Jinyoung was always doting on Youngjae in one way or another (in a _different_ way than he doted on Yugyeom, Youngjae noticed after the second week.)

Which leads to now, seated in front of Jaebum and Jinyoung and beside Mark, sipping on his coffee (he finally took up on buying Jinyoung coffee, but ended up buying a cup for Jaebum and Mark too) and staring curiously at their entwined hands.

"Are you dating, hyungs?"

He's not really sure why he's surprised when they both say yes. Like he said before, Youngjae's seen them act like they were dating, multiple times, on multiple occasions, so why the _hell_ is he this surprised?

_Maybe I'm confused,_ he thinks, mistaking the way his heart squeezed for confusion of some sort. He could see it; both his hyungs were painstakingly beautiful in their own unique ways ( _they both looked like runway models,_ if Youngjae was honest. With Jinyoung's soft beauty and Jaebum's sharp features, they looked like a power-couple if Youngjae ever saw one,) and they were always innately close with each other.

_Yeah, I'm just confused._ He agrees with himself, _how did I not see this before?_

From beside him, Mark snorts out a laugh at the scrutinizing expression on Youngjae's face, watching him stare at the two sitting opposite of them with narrowed eyes. He shook his head in disbelief, _this kid... He wears his heart on his sleeve, indeed_.

"Youngjae-ah, you're staring again..." Jinyoung quirked his eyebrow up in amusement when Youngjae flinched in surprise, that deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face once again.

"S-Sorry," he quickly apologised, laughing awkwardly, "I'm just... Wondering how I _didn't_ notice before..." He squinted again, pursing his lips. 

Mark shook his head, ruffling Youngjae's hair, "You're just really oblivious, Jae. They aren't exactly discreet."

Youngjae squawked, "What?" He looked over to Jaebum and Jinyoung in alarm, "I'm not that oblivious, am I?"

Jaebum's face screws up (in a way that's now familiar to Youngjae, dubbed as: _Jaebummie-hyung's thinking face_ ) as he tries to word his thoughts. Jinyoung elbows him playfully under the table, already chuckling under his breath. "Only a little bit." 

Youngjae misses Mark's eye roll, but he could hear the elder mumbling under his breath, " _Oblivious enough not to notice you flirting with him_."

"Did you say something, Mark-hyung?" Youngjae tilts his head towards Mark, blinking in question.

"Nope, nothing," he wraps his arm around Youngjae's shoulders, "We should get you to class, shouldn't we?"

It's then Youngjae notices the time, his eyes widening in horror. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late... Again!" He clumsily shoves his wallet into his bag and slings it over his shoulder, half-finished coffee dangling dangerously in one of his hands. Mark's arm dropped from his shoulders and he seems to be muttering something to Jaebum, but Youngjae's too preoccupied with looking for his cellphone he misses the looks they send him.

It's only when he's dragging Mark out of the shop that Jaebum's hand shoots out to stop him. Youngjae looks at his hyung in alarm, his head tilted in confusion. _What did Jaebum want?_ "Y-Yes, hyung?"

Jaebum tugs again, pulling Youngjae closer to him and Jinyoung and forcing him to let go of Mark's wrist. "Jinyoungie and I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow," he says softly to Youngjae, giving him a smile that makes Youngjae want to melt.

"Don't forget, okay?" Jinyoung joins in, his eyes twinkling with a look that makes Youngjae's heart stop. 

He shaking nods, staring wide-eyed at his hyungs as Mark tugs him impatiently out of the coffee shop. _No way_ , he thinks, shaking his head, _No way_ were they flirting with him.

_That was impossible... Right?_


End file.
